Story About Rain
by haurababys
Summary: Tentang kau dan hujan. Boys x Boys (Boys Love). MinYoon pair. DLDR! RnR please


Halo-halo bandung, eh, maksudnya, readers *dadahdadah

Saya kembali dengan membawa MinYoon couple, pair favorit saya yang lain :D

Maafkan jika sangat tidak memuaskan ya readers :)

Warning (s): boys x boys (boys love), ide pasaran, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul, cerita ini murni ide author, don't copy-paste or plagiarsm, okay! Don't Like Don't Read! RnR please

Enjoy^^

.

.

.

 **Story About Rain**

Hujan.

Satu kata yang mampu membuatku mengingatmu. Mengingat saat-saat kita bersama. Saat bahagia, saat sedih, saat marah, saat-saat kita melewatkan waktu bersama.

Seperti waktu itu, kau tiba-tiba datang dengan keaadaan rambut dan pakaian yang setengah basah terkena hujan. Aku yang cemas melihat keadaanmu, namun kau hanya tersenyum saja, seolah meyakinkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Dan dengan senyuman manismu yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar, kau menunjukkan apa yang kau bawa, ayam goreng favoritku. Hei ayolah, kau tidak harus membuat dirimu sampai basah-basahan begitu demi diriku kan? Tapi aku begitu menyukai perlakuanmu yang begitu menghangatkan hatiku itu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku khawatir kau akan sakit, tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi!

Atau disaat yang lain, kau rela hujan-hujanan –lagi- hanya untuk menjemputku di halte yang saat itu aku lupa membawa payung. Kau ini bodoh sekali eoh? Kenapa kau tidak memakai payungmu dan malah memilih membiarkan air hujan itu menerpa tubuhmu? Aku tahu kau tidak serapuh diriku, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir kau akan jatuh sakit kan!?

Sungguh hatiku terasa hangat hanya dengan mengingat hal-hal manis yang kau lakukan padaku. Entahlah, hanya ada perasaan bahagia dan nyaman saat mengingatmu.

Pernah suatu kali, kita dengan sengaja membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuh kita, merasakan dinginnya air menembus pakaian dan mengenai kulit kita. Alasannya sepele, kau bilang sebagai bentuk kegembiraanmu karena kau memenangkan _dance competition_ tahunan di sekolah. Kau memang jagonya menari kan, harusnya tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti ini. Dan akhirnya kau harus mengurusku yang jadi demam akibat hujan-hujanan bersamamu. Maafkan aku, kau jadi harus menjagaku semalaman, dan aku mendapatimu tertidur disampingku saat aku terbangun keesokan paginya. Tapi aku bersyukur, dapat melihat wajah polosmu saat tertidur lelap yang begitu aku sukai, walaupun setelahnya aku merasa kesal karena kau mengejekku, kau bilang," namja macam apa itu hanya hujan-hujanan sebentar saja langsung demam?!". Sungguh kelakuanmu itu berbanding terbalik dengan wajah polosmu saat tertidur. Huh!

Hujan juga membuatku merasakan kesedihan kala mengingatnya. Aku sangat ingat, kau yang biasanya menjemputku ke kelas untuk pulang bersama, saat itu meninggalkanku begitu saja waktu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Alasannya, kau marah padaku karena saat istirahat, aku makan siang bersama dengan Taehyung, _hoobae_ dua tahun di bawahku, teman akrabmu yang satu kelas denganmu bahkan kalian duduk sebangku. Aku tidak mengerti, saat kau melihatku makan berhadapan dengan Taehyung, kau yang saat itu akan memasuki kantin malah berbalik dan aku sekilas melihat wajah kesalmu. Aku sedikit menyesal kenapa waktu itu aku tidak mengejarmu dan malah melanjutkan makan siangku sambil terus mengobrol dengan Taehyung.

Saat aku menghampiri ke kelasmu karena aku berfikir kau terlalu lama menjemputku ke kelas, keadaannya sudah sepi. Aku langsung berfikir bahwa kau meninggalkanku dan kau pasti marah. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri kerumahmu. Sesampainya di rumahmu, kau tidak kunjung membuka pintu saat aku membunyikan bel. Coba saja kau tidak tinggal sendiri mungkin akan ada yang membukakan pintu untukku dan membiarkan aku masuk.

Aku terus menunggu hingga hari menjelang malam. Berkali-kali aku menghubungi ponselmu dan mengirimimu pesan, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Aku begitu khawatir, tidak ingin dirimu marah padaku. Dan tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya, seketika membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Tapi aku menguatkan hati, aku akan tetap bertahan hingga kau mau membuka pintu dan memaafkan aku. Cukup lama hujan mengguyur tubuhku yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah dan keadaannya sudah sangat basah. Aku merasakan tubuhku menggigil kedinginan, bibirku pasti sudah membiru sekarang. Aku memang tidak tahan dingin. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, mencoba menguatkan diriku. Dan saat kesadaranku tinggal setengah, aku samar-samar melihat kau membuka pintu, lalu berlari ke arahku, dan kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum semuanya gelap adalah kau meneriakkan namaku,"Yoongi hyung!".

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di kamarmu, diatas tempat tidurmu lebih tepatnya. Aku merasakan tangan hangatmu menggenggam tanganku. Kau tersenyum dan meminta maaf padaku. Dan kau bilang bahwa kau tidak suka aku dekat-dekat dengan Taehyung. Saat aku tanya kenapa, kau bilang,"pokoknya aku tidak suka hyung!". Aku melihat sedikit semburat merah di wajahmu, cukup untuk aku tahu bahwa kau cemburu, hehe. Dan tanpa kusadari, wajahku juga merona karenanya.

Tapi yang mengesankan adalah, saat kau menciumku di tengah hujan! Yap, aku begitu mengingat hal itu, karena jujur saja, _its my first kiss_! Saat itu, pulang sekolah, aku sedang kesal karena aku dihukum oleh Lee songsaenim, alasannya aku lupa mengerjakan tugas _take home_ darinya. Memang salahku sih, aku keasyikan membaca komik hingga lupa waktu dan ketiduran karenanya hingga tidak sempat memeriksa tugasku untuk esok hari, tapi siapa yang tidak kesal saat tengah hari dan cuaca sedang panas-panasnya kau disuruh berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolahmu yang jauh dari kata sempit sebanyak 10 kali putaran? Untung saja aku tidak pingsan. Dan entah kenapa seolah alam juga sedang tidak bersahabat denganku, saat pulang sekolah dan aku begitu ingin cepat sampai dirumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sangat lelah, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya saat aku baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sungguh aku mengutuk alam semesta beserta isinya! Tak peduli hujan yang membasahi tubuhku, aku terus saja berjalan sambil mulutku tak henti-hentinya mengoceh merutuki kesialanku hari ini. Sampai tiba-tiba, ada yang menarik lenganku dari belakang. Aku tersentak dan begitu menoleh, ternyata kau sudah ada dibelakangku. Jarak wajah kita yang begitu dekat membuatku spontan memundurkan tubuhku, namun sebelum itu terjadi, kau menarik lenganku hingga tubuhku nyaris menempel denganmu dan,

Cup

Kau menempelkan bibirmu yang terasa dingin tepat diatas bibirku, namun tak urung aku juga merasakan hangatnya. Kau mengangkat daguku hingga bibir kita semakin menempel, lalu kau melumat bibirku sebentar sebelum melepaskan tautan kita. Aku masih membeku ditempat, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan kesadaranku kembali saat kau berbisik ditelingaku," kau sangat cerewet dari tadi, kalau begini kan jadi diam" lalu kau berlalu begitu saja. Dasar kau!

Dan saat yang membuatku paling bahagia adalah, sehari setelah kau menciumku, kau akhirnya menyatakan cinta padaku! Aku sedikit kesal, kau harusnya mengatakannya dulu baru menciumku kan, dasar bocah kurang ajar! Tapi bagaimanapun, aku sangat bahagia, apalagi saat itu, sekali lagi, sedang hujan! Aku duduk berhadapan denganmu di kafe favorit kita berdua. Kita memilih duduk didekat jendela, supaya bisa menikmati pemandangan hujan di luar. Menikmati sesuatu yang membuat kita memiliki banyak kenangan yang kita lewati berdua. Kau menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku lekat. Jantungku berdetak cepat dibuatnya. "Yoongi hyung, saranghae", ucapmu lembut, lalu kau sedikit memajukan tubuhmu dan mengecup lama keningku, membuat kita berdua memejamkan mata, dan aku bisa merasakan ketulusan dari perasaanmu itu, hingga membuatku tidak ragu mengatakan," nado saranghae, Park Jimin".

Aku terlalu larut dalam kenangan yang kita buat, hingga tiba-tiba aku tersentak karena ada sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar nyaman di pinggangku dari arah belakang. Aku langsung tahu jika itu dirimu.

"Hyung baby, sedang apa, hmm?"

"Aniya, sedang menikmati hujan saja", jawabku sambil mengusap lembut lengannya diatas perutku. Dia mengecupi bagian leher belakangku, membuatku memejamkan mata merasakan nyaman dan hangat sentuhannya padaku.

"Pasti kau sedang mengingat-ingat kenangan kita dengan hujan, benar?" tebaknya. Aku mengangguk.

"Hujan telah memberi kita banyak kenangan hyung. Dan aku bersyukur, karena hujan pula, aku memlikimu yang merupakan anugerah terindah dari Tuhan, dan sebentar lagi, Tuhan juga memberiku anugerah terindahku yang lain. Gomawo, saranghae Yoongi hyung", ucapnya lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut perutku yang sedikit membesar karena didalamnya ada malaikat kecil kami yang sedang tumbuh. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia dengan anugerah Tuhan dihidupku. Aku tersenyum merasakan dirinya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku dengan tetap mengelus lembut perutku.

"Nado saranghae, Jiminnie" ucapku tulus.

END

.

.

.

Apa ini?! Sungguh saya tidak mengerti, banyak tugas kuliah menggunung malah ide ini terlintas di otak, jadinya kan saya harus menumpahkan ide ini *alasan *plak

Saya juga tidak menyangka akhirnya akan mpreg xD salahkan imajinasi otak saya yang terlalu liar ini readers! *tendang

Maapkan jika ada yang tidak suka dengan mpreg ini yaa, sungguh ini hanya hayalan saya, tidak pernah terjadi di dunia nyata :v

Sangat ga jelas dan membosankan cerita ini, tapi ya sudahlah, saya berharap readers tidak mual muntah pusing bacanya

Sekian curcol saya, review juseyo ^^


End file.
